Sina
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Amava-a. Contra todos os seus desejos, contra todas as suas vontades. Desde o início. Amava-a. - HaoAnna - Presente de aniversário para Kimy Kisara.


_**Sina**_

-

_Amava-a. Contra todos os seus desejos, contra todas as suas vontades. Desde o início. Amava-a._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para Kimy Kisara, como eu prometi._

_-_

Já devia saber. Na verdade, sempre soube, mas quis negar essa verdade que o possuía sempre que a avistava; sempre que pensava nela. Era doentio, era insano e era _ruim._Não que de fato se importasse com as coisas boas ou ruins, certas ou erradas, mas aquilo era uma coisa ruim da _pior_ maneira possível.

Era ruim porque o atrapalharia.E era ruim porque ia contra todos os seus princípios desde que havia decidido tornar seus sonhos uma realidade.

Havia enterrado todas as suas emoções em um poço profundo de sua alma, um poço tão profundo que deixava amostra somente o ódio que inflamava suas veias a cada vez que se lembrava dos motivos que o levaram a ser o que era.

Mas sempre que a via, um resquício da humanidade que abandonara parecia vir à tona. Ela tinha sobre si um poder que ninguém mais tinha, um algo que o fazia querer estar ao seu lado

_(acima de todas as coisas)_

para sempre.

Sabia que isso era loucura por muitos motivos, mas abandonar aquela idéia não parecia uma opção. Era difícil tê-la longe de si e sabia que não podiam ter muitos momentos juntos, por isso as aproveitava ao máximo; as noites.

Porque aquele era o único momento em que podiam estar juntos. Somente nas noites ninguém os julgava pelo que eram ou procuravam por seus monstros interiores. E somente quando estavam juntos – e sozinhos – é que conseguiam seu tão merecido silêncio.

E agora, cercado pelas cinzas do que havia restado da floresta que queimara, sentado sob uma pedra, pegou-se refletindo sobre seu futuro. Queria-a ao seu lado como sua esposa, a mulher perfeita para o Shaman King, mas certamente sabia que não era só isso. Em seu interior, inflamava-se um sentimento que dizia que Anna Kyoyama, a única pessoa capaz de enfrentá-lo em todo o mundo e a única que com certeza não poderia matar, era muito mais do que a esposa ideal para o Shaman King: ela era a esposa ideal para Hao Asakura.

Era errado pensar nisso, sabia que sim. Alguém como ele não devia ser capaz de _amar_ depois de todas as coisas horríveis que havia vivido. Tinha um passado sofrido, era verdade, mas suas mãos também estavam manchadas de sangue no presente.

Mas podia ele ser culpado por sentir-se assim quando ela se aproximava? Podia ele ser culpado por ser envolvido por aquele perfume que despendia do corpo dela, causando-lhe uma maré de sensações que era incapaz de descrever? Hao acreditava piamente que sim, que a culpa era sua por estar sendo fraco a ponto de entregar-se a sensações tão estúpidas que se limitavam aos seus cinco sentidos.

Suspirou, sentindo a brisa fria da noite trazer consigo a presença de sua Rainha do Gelo. Sabia que por mais que Anna desejasse, simplesmente não podia evitar o encontro consigo. Ela não podia e mesmo que tentasse escapar, ele a encontraria como um predador que caça incansavelmente sua presa até que consiga encurralá-la em um canto. E sabia que Anna era incapaz de resistir aos seus olhos demoníacos porque ela já estava presa em sua teia de ilusões.

Quisera ele que os sentimentos não fossem tão reais.

"Pensando em partir sem me dar boa noite, querida?" Pergunta, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. E diante da presença dela, todas as dúvidas e incertezas que possui parecem se apagar momentaneamente para dar lugar ao verdadeiro Hao.

"Você sabe que eu não deveria estar aqui." Ela diz tentando manter a indiferença em sua voz, mas Hao capta um timbre diferente, algo que o faz compreender que sua verdadeira vontade é ficar em seus braços. E nesse momento, se materializa na frente dela, realizando seu desejo.

_"E você sabe?"_ Sussurra ao pé de seu ouvido, ignorando o que seus lábios dizem, pois a única coisa que importa é o timbre de sua voz. É ele quem diz a verdade que está mascarada pelas mentiras que Anna aprendera a contar.

Ela tenta soltar-se como todas as noites. Faz força e da primeira vez Hao resiste, mas deixa que ela se afaste. Anna tem a pele gélida e quando ela o toca, ele sente o tipo de calafrio que sentimos quando entramos em águas escuras e geladas, subindo rapidamente pelas costelas e congelando nossa respiração com um golpe súbito¹.

"Me solta!"

_Como desejar, querida,_ ele quer dizer. Mas ao invés disso, apenas afrouxa o aperto de modo que ela possa afastar-se um pouco. Apenas o suficiente para refletir que não pode resistir a isso. E então os dois pontos negros como carvão o encaram com aquele ódio que o fascina e ao mesmo tempo possuem um pedido mudo para que continue, para que não pare por ali, pois aquela é a maior emoção que conseguirá mostrar para alguém naquela noite ou em qualquer outro dia.

E sorri. É o tipo de sorriso fino e curvado; como uma lua minguante ou uma cicatriz. O sorriso de um gato cheshire ou de um louco perigoso que fugiu do Asilo Arkham². O sorriso de um demônio que não a deixará em paz até conseguir tudo o que quer.

_"Você sabe que me quer, querida."_ O sussurro a pega de surpresa, pois no instante que fala, Anna estava prestes a conseguir sair do transe que aqueles olhos castanho-avermelhados causavam sobre ela.

"Não sou _sua querida_ e não te quero, Hao." As palavras saem pausadas de seus lábios, mas para Hao o significado é completamente oposto.

"Então por que insiste em me procurar?" Suas mãos deslizam pelos ombros descobertos dela sentindo a textura lisa e fria da pele como se estivesse tocando uma escultura de mármore.

Anna parece não encontrar resposta. Os lábios permanecem entreabertos enquanto o encara, como se naqueles olhos de demônio perdido fosse capaz de encontrar a resposta para todos os seus problemas. E então Hao pensa que jamais viu uma imagem tão bonita assim. O brilho da lua refletindo sobre os cabelos que certamente ficariam melhores se estivessem totalmente expostos.

Ele desfaz cuidadosamente o nó da bandana vermelha e a deixa deslizar por entre seus dedos até que toque ruidosamente o chão. Aqueles olhos são como buracos negros prontos para sugar sua alma e deixar amostra todos os sentimentos que ocupou-se em esconder durante tanto tempo.

E antes que possa pensar no que está fazendo – antes também que ela possa dizer algo, _qualquer coisa_ – o primeiro passo é dado e toca os lábios dela com os próprios, sentindo a sensação de choque térmico quando o faz.

Desta vez a resistência é menor, mas ainda existe. As mãos dela tentam afastá-lo, mas aos poucos cedem e apertam seu manto, puxando-o em sua direção. Neste momento, enquanto a beija com volúpia e sem pudor algum, pensa que realmente não pode viver sem tê-la ao seu lado e a verdade vem como um banho de água fria: realmente, indefinidamente, a ama.

_De verdade._

"_H-Hao..."_

Amava-a. Contra todos os seus desejos, contra todas as suas vontades. Desde o início. Amava-a e não era mais capaz de lutar contra isso – na verdade nunca fora, mas só agora, na intensidade daquele momento é que pareceu notar.

O coração batia lentamente em seu peito e se Anna pudesse senti-lo, diria que era frio como gelo, porque Hao tinha as mãos quentes³. Mãos estas que agora deslizavam lentamente por seu corpo, marcando-o com suas digitais, refazendo o caminho que já conheciam tão bem.

Hao sabe que deve parar, mas nesse momento está completamente tomado por seu demônio interior. Sabe também que não pode resistir à tentação de aquecer aquele corpo tão gélido que clama pelo calor que emana. Sabe que é incapaz de resistir a ela, aos pedidos dela, à vontade dela.

_Ela, ela, ela._

Não pode. Não consegue. Não quer. Porque ela é sua. Não de Yoh, mas sua. Porque Yoh não precisa dela quando tem seus amigos, mas Hao sim. Precisa dela a todo instante, a todo o momento e pode dar à Anna qualquer coisa que ela desejar; a verdadeira fortuna que uma rainha deve ter.

"_Minha, só minha..."_ O sussurro escapa de seus lábios, arrancando um gemido baixo que Anna não consegue conter. E Hao nota que ela quer ter forças para se afastar assim como ele quer, mas não a possui.

"P-pare com isso, Hao..." Anna diz em deleite e as mãos_ (frias)_ deslizam pelos ombros do shaman, mas antes que possa se afastar, Hao as entrelaça com as próprias e se encaram.

"_Qual é o seu desejo, minha rainha?" _ Sua voz é sempre um sussurro capaz de inebriá-la e os olhos são a chave para aprisioná-la. A mudança sutil do castanho para o rubro se torna mais clara à medida que noite cai alta.

Anna o encara, ciente do que deve dizer. Tem que se afastar, dizer que quer voltar para a casa onde estão Yoh e seus amigos e recolher-se ao seu próprio quarto, ignorando o barulho da festa por mais uma vitória conquistada. Ela entreabre os lábios para dizer isso sem desviar os olhos dos dele por nenhum segundo sequer. E talvez por isso, por olhar tempo demais para o demônio aprisionado em um corpo humano, é que finalmente compreende o quanto são iguais.

"Você, só você, _meu rei._"

A resposta dela é automática e Hao sorri, talvez pela primeira vez em anos, um sorriso verdadeiro.

"Seu desejo... é uma ordem."

E quer dizer algo mais, mas acha que agora não é o momento certo para isso. Então a toma para si, demonstrando não em palavras, mas através dos gestos que a ama de verdade e que a amará para sempre.

É isso, ele tem certeza e quer dizer antes que o encanto se desfaça. Antes que a luz do dia traga para eles a dolorosa realidade.

"_Seja minha rainha e eu a amarei para todo o sempre."_

Ela o encara talvez um pouco confusa por essa atitude, mas desliza as costas da mão por seu rosto em um gesto gentil que diz tudo.

"_Eu serei."_

Não dizem mais nada e, quando o sol desponta no horizonte, deixando para trás a magia da noite, o um torna-se dois e eles se separam, pois sabem que ainda é muito cedo para ficarem juntos.

Hao vê Anna se afastar e entre eles não há uma despedida calorosa. Agem apenas como dois estranhos, parecendo ignorar os fatos ou as palavras da noite que já passou.

"Até a noite, querida." Se arrisca a dizer, mesmo que não espere uma resposta.

Ela para de caminhar. Não olha na sua direção, mas o vento traz consigo o sussurro de sua voz. Uma única palavra sem culpa ou arrependimento.

"_Até."_

Os passos dela logo se tornam ruídos distantes e Hao se levanta para partir sem olhar para trás. Estavam presos um ao outro por aquela linha tênue de amor e ódio. Presos por uma sina que duraria para sempre.

* * *

¹ - Trecho pertencente ao Palhaço da meia-noite, um especial que aparece, se não me engano, no número 62 de Batman onde o Coringa foge do sanatório.

² - Asilo Arkham é justamente o Asilo onde se passa o episódio acima. É onde ficam presos os vilões de Batman. Incrivelmente nenhum deles vai pra cadeia, são todos uns loucos mesmo.

³ - Isso é um merchan da minha própria fanfic, Pecados Noturnos, no qual essa fic foi baseada.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bom, primeiro vamos falar sobre minha tara por Batman. Como vocês devem ter percebido, o que mais teve nessa porra dessa fic foram citações de Batman. Caralho, como eu adoro esse HQ. Não, sério, é coisa de fã mesmo. Adoro o Batman, ele é o máximo e tive que citar o Cheshire [Alice no País das Maravilhas] e o Joker mesmo que apenas implicitamente. A frase, como eu disse acima, foi retirada do palhaço da meia-noite e eu me lembrei dela porque estou mestrando um chall de House e coloquei na lista. Enfim.

Agora sim, vamos falar da fic.

Há um tempinho, mais precisamente quase um mês atrás, eu recebi uma review numa fic que tava praticamente soterrada no fandom de Shaman King. Pra vocês terem noção da minha noobice a respeito das minhas próprias fanfics, eu jurava que essa [Pecados Noturnos] era uma HaoYoh que eu tinha escrito. Cara, como eu sou idiota. Tive que reler minha própria fanfic pra fazer essa aqui.

Enfim. O review foi de uma leitora super simpática que deu um up na minha vida que está uma droga por causa do vestibular. Francamente, quem escreve no fandom de Shaman King, não pode escrever esperando review, ainda mais se for do contra que nem eu e curtir os casais [fodas] estilo HaoAnna, HaoRen e HaoYoh – note que tenho uma tara com casais com o Hao. Ele é foda, é meu e não nego. [-q?]

Aí ela me perguntou se eu tinha uma fanfic dessas no estilo do Hao. Agora que a idiota lembrou que ela tem um PoV do Hao [Pendências, olha como eu faço merchan e sou ruim pra títulos, caralho!] que fala um pouco dele, mas enfim, não vem ao caso agora. E eu disse que não, mas que se eu fizesse, certamente seria pra ela, porque, porra, a garota foi super legal comigo e eu quis retribuir, porque às vezes – só às vezes – eu sou uma pessoa legal.

De qualquer modo, ela me disse que o aniversário dela era dia 17 de dezembro e como essa idéia passou a martelar na minha mente ontem [1 de dezembro] eu resolvi escrever e terminei hoje [2 de dezembro], mas só postarei mesmo no dia 17.

Eu _não sei_ se a fic ficou exatamente no estilo de Pecados Noturnos, porque de lá pra cá minha escrita mudou pra caralho e como eu não tenho aparecido muito nesse fandom, nem sei dizer. Mas eu tentei ambientalizar mais ou menos do mesmo jeito, embora eu ache que... não ficou tão igual assim quanto eu queria. Mas eu tentei, Kisa, juro que tentei!

Espero que goste e se não gostar, bom, eu não sou tão legal a ponto de fazer outra, sério.

Ah, claro, onde estão meus modos? Feliz aniversário, que o seu dia seja lindo e azul e que gaivotas preencham seu céu!

Ta, chega de enrolar. Fiz o N/A agora, porque, se eu não tiver passado no vestibular até aqui, eu vou estar puta demais pra fazer algo decente. Enfim.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
